


Untitled Trio Friendship Thing

by osmalic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for knowledge and finding more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Trio Friendship Thing

In the library, she searched and searched, but though before they were her respite, now books whispered nothing, held their mysteries, guarded their secrets. She was not desperate, merely wondering, so she abandoned her search a few hours later and moved to the halls. Yet, oh, the halls, although were filled with voices and chattering, held no meaning as well. There, the words were noise that merely filled spaces. She did not begrudge them of their purpose, rather it seemed comfortable sometimes, to be lost in the alternating whispers and shouts.

Classrooms, she knew, held no information; they were where she first sought knowledge and, though she loved them dearly for all that they've helped her with, she knew she would know nothing more there about what she needed.

Outside, though. Outside was a wonder of things and knowledge, all flitting out of her grasp. They called and teased, this elusive knowledge, and sometimes she would meander into their midst, revelling in them; sometimes, she would be frustrated because she felt she still did not know half of what she thought she should.

Yet, here she was, in the courtyard, in the snowy expanse of garden now covered with crystal icicles. Two figures were scuffling good-naturedly and she joined them, thinking, "Ah. It _must_ be here."

"Where have you been?" Ron demanded, trying to rearrange his earmuffs that Harry had turned askew. "We've been looking for you."

"You missed the snow!" Harry added, still trying to ruffle his hair into a semblance of its earlier form.

The two alternately scowled and grinned at her and she breathed slightly. Snow powdered their hair and jumpers, and their jeans seemed damp and uncomfortable. Yet here, _here,_ her knowledge seemed inconsequential because it was where the answer lay. Hermione held out her arms and said, "I've found what I was looking for."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances, but wordlessly they took her arms and, laughing, they went back into the castle.


End file.
